


Guilt Ridden Dream

by Rainbowkittyblossomwings



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Communication, Dream Sex, F/M, Smut, Wet Dream, i'm so sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/pseuds/Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kululu's been having one too many sexy dreams about Angol Mois. His answer to the problem is a lot of coffee. Can she help him figure out that there's nothing wrong with dreaming about another person, even if that person is a close friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Ridden Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make myself a thirty smut challenge, just when I feel like writing smut and stuff like that. The first prompt was missionary, so I mean...I attempted.  
> It didn't go well. But this was the story that happened from it. I hope it makes at least some of you happy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

She was oh so beautiful. Like a goddess. No, more like an angel. And that frightened him. She was everything he detested in someone, pure, kind, in tune with other people's emotions, caring. She was cute.

It was just a fact that anyone would have fallen in love with her. Kululu himself wondered if his other platoon mates had thought about the possibility of being with her, after all she was perfection itself. It just didn't make sense that they hadn't.

Even if he thought about her a lot though, he didn't like thinking about her most of the time. His feelings were very mixed on thoughts about her. Did he want her to pay attention to him? No, he was frightened. So very frightened. Then did he want her to ignore him? No, he didn't want that either. He needed her there with him. The small dose of attention that she had given him had become like a drug.

She was perfectly caring luckily. She always gave him the attention he needed, desired. But she shared it with all, giving them the same amount of attention. She had only good will after all. He was nothing special to her and even wondering if he was, was a delusion that he never wanted to convince himself of. It was easier to avoid heartbreak if one never got their hopes up.

But still, it made him slightly jealous to know that he was just on everybody elses level.

What made him feel very bad about Angol Mois though was the fact that despite everything he did to keep his mind fearing her, instead of being in love with her, his body felt very differently about her. Sometimes he could tell himself he thought she was attractive because he was a perv, but he still felt overly bad about it.

Guilt- A weird feeling for him. Usually it was something he never went through, but with Angol Mois it was a feeling she constantly dug up. And he was prepared to end it. He liked being nasty and nightmares about Angol Mois was something he was very much used to, but he just felt bad for the poor girl that she had been in so many of his sexy dreams usually for him to wake up covered in his own cum or with a boner disgusted at himself and sad that it had all been a dream.

He needed to end it. She couldn't dance her way back into his head.

* * *

Despite Kululu's level of scientific intellect, he could not control his dreams. Trying to dampen his libido to stop the dreams had been unsuccessful. He tried various machines to program in new dreams but his mind's willpower and desire for sex was much too strong to be controlled by his inventions. Which caused some embarrassment for him.

He was deeply annoyed. He just wanted to get some sleep that didn't involve him exploring every inch of Angol Mois's body as she moaned under him- not to say that those dreams had been bad ones, they just made him feel incredibly guilty.

Jerking off before bed seemed to make the problem worse too.

"She's not going to invade my head again. I guess it's just that I'm extremely horny..." He honestly felt bad. He grit his teeth.

There was really only one way out of this. The cowards way. And it involved loads of coffee and no sleep.

* * *

"Kululu?" Angol Mois asked. Her co-workers hand was shaking as he sipped some coffee. It was his second day without sleep.

She recognized the scent of caffeine. It didn't look like he was sleeping much. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Fine. Just fine. Peachy even. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu seemed very irritable, especially around her. _I'm doing this for you because I guess thinking about you in that way makes me feel somewhat guilty._

Angol Mois raised an eyebrow. He didn't look peachy. "Not sleeping much?" She quietly whispered.

Kululu let out a soft growl. Irritated at her refusal to leave him alone. "I'm fine. I'm having plenty of coffee. I should be able to stay awake until my mind wants to agree with my dumb dream inventions."

Angol Mois looked concerned. She gently put her hand on his arm, steadying it. "Have you been having nightmares?" She asked.

Kululu looked playful for a moment, irritated as she continued questioning him. Although he felt guilty about the sexy dreams he had about her, he still kind of wanted to get her to leave him alone and see the shock on her face when her innocence was confronted with such a naughty realization. "I've been having one too many wet dreams."

Angol Mois didn't even bat an eyelash, much to Kululu's displeasure and disappointment. "Um...What are those...?"

Kululu frowned deeply. She didn't even know what they were! His jerk play had been pointless. "I've been having very sexual dreams, Mois. That I'm deeply annoyed by!" He just said it bluntly.

Angol Mois's face flushed and her hand let go of Kululu's arm. Kululu grinned. _Now, even though I was a jerk I feel a little bit better. I mean at least she knows. Is she disgusted?_ She didn't know they all involved her but he felt his guilt lesson by his simultaneous honesty and being a jerk.

"That's all right." She said quietly. "I don't think you need to avoid sleeping. After all, it's very natural to have dreams like that. There's no reason to feel guilty-" Unfortunately for Kululu Angol Mois had seen through his bluntness for the true reason he wanted to stay awake. Guilt.

Kululu's face turned red. "I do not feel guilty! I'm a jerk till the end. Why would I feel guilty about some pervy dreams? I'm fine with them." He lied. Really they unnerved him and did make him feel guilty.

He shook as Angol Mois looked at him quietly. He hated her looking at him. He put his coffee down.

"I hate you silently looking at me. If you've got something to say, say it." Kululu ordered.

"It really is natural." She didn't believe that Kululu didn't feel guilty, "But I can understand what you're going through. When I started to have dreams like that I also tried to drink a lot of coffee to stay awake. You could say, dropped like a dead fish? It didn't work so well when I need so much sleep." Angol Mois grinned.

Kululu looked shocked at her confession. The person he had least envisioned having sexual dreams was Angol Mois. But at the same time what she said made sense, it was natural. "Were you scared? Or feeling guilty? Because you're the purest most innocent thing around, there's nothing really to feel guilty about..." Kululu tried to reassure her.

Angol Mois smiled. "I learned that eventually! But I still felt bad, probably for a similar reason as you of knowing the person I dreamt about personally-" She glanced over at Kululu to see if she had guessed correctly.

He gave her a quick nod. She smiled.

"So there's no reason to avoid sleeping because of it, Kululu." Angol Mois tried to reassure. She was still a beacon of brightness. Like she always was. Kululu sighed.

"What if that's only one of the reasons I'm staying awake...Guilt? Not saying I am feeling guilty. What if I really do just feel annoyed because everytime I wake up it ends and I realize it was all just a dream." Kululu decided to test the waters, see if he could have an actual conversation with Mois about this.

Angol Mois looked thoughtful as she tried to help her friend out. Kululu seemed to be showing his actual feelings and she really wanted to give him the correct answer. "Reality is pretty tough, huh?" She gave him a small smile, "But you can't just sleep forever. That's what I've learned as an Angolian, even if I want to."

Kululu realized that the question he had posed was a bit different for her than for him. She really could sleep and make it longer.

"Sometimes our happier dreams though about making love with someone-we know can't be a reality. But I suggest that if it makes you that sad, maybe to pursue a full relationship? If anybody can land their happy ending it's you! I mean you're so cool!" Angol Mois complimented. Kululu wanted to correct her about the making love bit, but at least most of his dreams he and Angol Mois had made love. The other 25% had just been them in love getting kinky. He wasn't sure if that still counted.

"I don't think I'll be taking any of that advice." Kululu was honest, "She isn't interested and this conversation is going down a dangerous territory involving innocent and romantic feelings that I don't want to talk about. Ku, ku, ku. Anyway, you're positive that there's nothing to feel guilty about?"

Angol Mois nodded. "If I can get over feeling guilty about dreaming about a friend, you can." She grinned.

Kululu listened to her carefully. He stored the information away to look into it later. She had mentioned that she had been dreaming about a friend. Not her Uncle. That was very valuable blackmail knowledge.

"What if they're the purest thing in the galaxy though? What if I don't want to taint them with my dreams?" Kululu asked, slightly sleep deprived and also testing the waters. If Angol Mois was less naive, something he knew she wasn't, she'd know he was talking about her. He only refereed to her as a pure thing after all.

Angol Mois thought for a moment. "Are they your friend, Kululu? Do you trust them?"

"I suppose." Kululu decided after a moment of thinking.

"Then it won't taint them. It's natural and you can't help it." Angol Mois reassured.

"And...If I've been jerking off to them specifically for years?" Kululu added, just because he wanted to see Angol Mois's shock. Getting into an honest conversation like this with Angol Mois and using her honesty against her always made him feel this power surge.

Angol Mois did turn deeply red.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. _She probably didn't want to know my masturbation habits._

"Maybe it would be best to talk to them about it, if you're really feeling that guilty...I mean they're your friend and you trust them and want to make love with them. And honest conversation about possibly making your relationship more, or simply trying out the reality of a sexual relationship might be your best bet. Talking to your friends openly and honestly is the way to continue healthy communication." Angol Mois ranted.

Her rant had made him more and more drowsy. He knew that was the right thing to do but he really didn't want to. But for some reason the moment Mois had stopped talking he was feeling over-confident, more awake. Maybe the coffee had finally done its trick?

Kululu grinned. "And have you ever spoken to your friend that you've been having sexy dreams about?" He asked, "Cuz I noticed that you didn't mention that it was your beloved Uncle. Ku, ku, ku." That got her in a snare.

She turned red again and started stuttering. "Well, um...No, it was just dreams. It d-doesn't mean anything! They're a very attractive individual and very talented, but..."

"You wouldn't date them?" Kululu asked trying to finish her sentence for her.

"I...Um...I didn't say that. I just, I wouldn't exactly bring it up is what I meant to say." Angol Mois avoided his eye contact.

Kululu grinned. "So only I'm supposed to confess to my sins to my friend?" Kululu asked.

"We can't both do it! I just thought it might help you get things off your chest. I don't feel a need to get anything off my chest. I'd really much rather hide this information." She was blushing again. Kululu couldn't help reach up and brush some hair off of her face, which just caused her to turn redder.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll have a healthy conversation to them about my sexual urges because at least it could lessen my guilt, but only if you do something for me." Kululu decided. If he was going down, she was going down with him.

"I'm not talking to the one I dream about." Angol Mois said quickly.

"You don't need to." Kululu assured her.

"And I'm not telling you who it is." She added.

"Don't need to do that either. I want different blackmail from you. I'd prefer for you to tell me what you two were doing in one of these dreams of yours, just so I can laugh to myself and see you as less innocent. Heck, maybe it'll make you feel less guilty?" Honestly he just wanted to hear such hot words from Angol Mois's mouth.

She blushed. "I just need to describe it, like a little bit...?" She asked. Kululu eagerly nodded. Maybe she'd give some pieces up that he'd look into to figure out who the person was later. He realized he probably couldn't jerk off to whatever she said though since in a few minutes she'd be rejecting him. He was just asking for the pure reason of being a jerk then. "Well, my friend...He um...He was kissing me a lot, everywhere actually and he was holding my body oh so delicately...And honestly okay, we were on a planet right before I was going to destroy it. And oh god his fingers were caressing this part between my legs..." Angol Mois's face was turning red as she just went back to her fantasy and held herself.

As she spoke in a quiet hushed voice, her face flushed, her body shaking ever so slightly, Kululu didn't think he could deal with this. She was clearly envisioning it although she wasn't that great at saying it.

"I get it! I get it! He fingered you. Ku, didn't know you were so naughty minded. I'll talk to the person I've been dreaming about." Kululu promised.

He leaned back in his chair.

"Shouldn't you go then?" Angol Mois tried to compose herself.

"Ku. Already talked to them. I think this counts as a healthy conversation, wouldn't you say so, Mois?" Kululu asked grinning as her eyes widened.

"Me!?" She asked shocked, "Y-you were dreaming about me?"

"What else would I refer to as the purest thing in the galaxy?" Kululu asked, enjoying for the few moments her shocked expression as she realized all the advice she had given him was now invalid. "See why I was feeling guilty now? It's a lot different when you-"

"You dream about making love to me?" Angol Mois asked again, "Awww...You said that I was your friend and you trusted me!" She smiled.

Kululu frowned. "First off, your putting words into my mouth and I think you're reading into the wrong things..Where's the disgust? The shock?"

Angol Mois thought for a moment. "You've been jerking off to me for years?"

Kululu was silent for a moment. He didn't really have an excuse for that one. He had simply accidentally let it slip. "You're really super hot." Was his best excuse. "And despite my fear of you, you're super perfect. I'm pretty sure everybody's masturbated to you at least once...Right?"

"Uhhh...I don't think so." Angol Mois shook her head, knowing for a fact that at least some of Kululu's platoon mates did not like her. Giroro was obsessed with Natsumi and Tamama...Well sometimes he seemed a little gay.

Kululu looked confused at this realization.

But she still grinned a little bashfully.

"So...I think you wanted a healthy conversation about this. Unless you've changed your mind at the realization that I am speaking about you." Kululu teased. He was about to get rejected so he was going to go down in style. "So what is it that you want, Mois? Since I so desperately want to make love to you that I can't even sleep..." He tried to coat sarcasm into his voice hoping she'd catch on, "Do you want to consider to see if a relationship is do-able? Or do you want to just screw right now and solve my problem of being sad that you aren't there when I wake up?" His whole spiel was coated in sarcasm. But to his horror she didn't look she had heard any of the sarcasm.

She just turned red. "I...Uhhh..." She inspected her hands. "I like the idea of trying out a relationship." She answered honestly.

Kululu frowned. He honestly hadn't expected that at all. He took a deep breath and sighed, about to explain that he was joking.

"But I'm also open to dropping everything and letting you turn those dreams into reality right now." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Kululu lost his voice at that confession. It took him a moment to process that she had said that. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"To be honest, I've been dreaming about making love with you for a very long time too, Kululu." She confessed.

Kululu's glasses broke. He was the one she had been talking about.

"Well..." His voice squeaked. He was awake right? This wasn't a darn dream? Should he correct her about the making love part? But he didn't want anything casual. He had indeed wanted to make love to her.

He should be smart about this, process the information and...Her lips were on his pulling him into a very tight kiss.

He wasn't going to be smart, was he?

"You sure you're fine with this, Mois?" Kululu asked in between kisses. Her lips were sweet, so very sweet unlike the spiciness of curry. He wanted to kiss them until he died.

"Yes. I want to have sex with you. Right now." Angol Mois insisted. He grinned and started unbuttoning her shirt.

The two fell to the ground in moments as he explored every inch of her skin with his lips. She moaned out his name as his mouth swirled around her nipple.

He was better at this than he had thought. He prepared her touching the part in between her legs she had described to him in her fantasies. There were several loud sounds between each of them, but soon enough he was inside her.

And it felt...Unsatisfying. _Oh no._ Kululu realized. It was a dream. The inside of Mois's warm core. It didn't feel real.

He came anyway shouting her name. The coffee had not worked and he just curled up in a ball of guilt and disgust at himself as other parts of his dream continued. He probably wouldn't remember any of them anyway.

* * *

He woke up at his work table, his coffee gone and a blanket over his shoulders. He peered under his blanket to see if he had spilled any cum over his chair.

Surprisingly it was clean. But he was surprised to see it wasn't his chair.

"Mois? Why am I at your desk?" Kululu asked.

"You fell asleep during work, well actually I think you fell asleep when I was talking about communication and the importance of it?" She giggled a bit. "Rude." She teased. "But I'm glad you finally got some sleep. I let you rest up and well..." She paused.

"I had a wet dream while I was sleeping." He finished her statement. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so tired. I didn't know what was on the floor until I googled it, but umm...Don't worry! I just moved you and cleaned it." Angol Mois apologized.

Kululu turned red. Talk about an embarrassing situation for his crush to see him in. Cleaning his cum from a dream about her.

"I would have preferred to do that myself, you know." Kululu glared.

"I'm sorry. I just...You seemed so restless." Angol Mois confessed. "I came to check up on you and you were moaning my name. Wait..."

Kululu frowned. So she was putting the pieces together. He shrugged. "Don't think too hard about it."

Angol Mois nodded, deciding to respect his privacy. He walked out of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Sorry I took the cheap way out. At the time I wanted to finish up the smut piece and I felt that them just getting straight into sex wasn't appropriate for their conversation. So I let them communicate a bit and turned it into a dream.  
> Really, I just made it cheap. Forgive me.  
> Yet again, tell me if this should go on fanfiction.


End file.
